wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Useful macros
For more info on the new macro syntax introduced in patch 2.0, see HOWTO: Make a Macro Attack/Shoot/Throw #showtooltip nomodifier attack; modifier Shoot (or Throw) /startattack /cast modifier Shoot (or Throw) This will act like a normal Attack button, except that it won't toggle autoattack off in combat (hit escape if you need to do that). It will also show your current weapon when assigned to a quickslot. You may want to leave out the references to Shoot or Throw, or perhaps make them more precise by using modifier:shift or some such, depending on your style of play. #showtooltip /cast Pole Fishing; equipped:Thrown Throw; Shoot The above will attempt to shoot, throw or even fish (depending on what you have equipped) Targeting Swap Focus/Target /stopmacro target=focus,noexists noexists /target focus /targetlasttarget /focus target /targetlasttarget This macro will swap your current target and current focus, or do nothing if either unit is missing. Another way to use this macro is the following /stopmacro target=focus,noexists noexists /target focus /focus target=lasttarget Cast on moused-over unit /cast exists[] Name Of Spell The player or mob that is under your mouse pointer will be the one that is hit or healed by your spell. If there is nothing there, your selected target will be used. Crowd Control Stays on 1 Mob /focus exists, nodead focus; btn:2[] target /cast target=focus Shackle Undead Replace Shackle Undead with a spell name appropriate to your class. The purpose of this macro is to eliminate micro-management of CC. Once a target is identified for control, another target may be selected for healing or damage, and the controlled target will be the victim of renewed control until it is dead. It is common for people to add a shout (e.g.: /y Controling >>%t<<... You spank it, you tank it!) to warn off would-be sheep-breakers. Party Combat DPS Target Tank Target /focus modifier:shift target /target modifier:shift focus /target modifier:shift, no modifier:alt targettarget This macro sets the focus with shift-button, targets it with alt-button, and targets the target of the focus with the button itself. Useful for DPS trying to target what the tank is targeting in a pack, or just to keep track of a polymorphed target. Assist Main Tank/Main Assist /focus modifier:alt /stopmacro modifier:alt /cleartarget /assist focus Begin by selecting the MT/MA and then click the assist macro with the alt pressed. If no Focus (MT/MA) has been set and the macro is clicked, you will receive a UI message stating "Unknown Unit." If you have set your Focus and just click the macro, you will assist the MT/MA and target his or her target. Raid icons, Lucky Charms /script SetRaidTarget("target", n) where n is: # Yellow 4-point Star # Orange Circle # Purple Diamond # Green Triangle # White Crescent Moon # Blue Square # Red "X" Cross # White Skull and 0 is no icon. It's more helpful when used in the same macro call as preparing to sheep (when you as mage are leader) and other CC preps. Alone, this command line isn't that useful unless with a key binding, since you can just rightclick the unit frame to change the icon. Mount Mount Outside /use nomounted,outdoors Whistle of the Black War Raptor This will attempt to mount if you are outside and not mounted. Random Mount /userandom nomounted,nocombat , , /dismount This will randomly use one of the mounts listed in the macro if you are not mounted and not in combat, if you are mounted it will dismount you, otherwise it does nothing. This will also work for Paladins and Warlock's Summon Charger/Dreadsteed. Random Flying Mount /castrandom nomodifier:ctrl , , etc ... /castrandom modifier:ctrl , , etc ... /dismount This is like the random mount macros above, but will choose a random flying mount if Ctrl is held down when it is clicked otherwise it will randomly pick a non-flying mount. Mount / Hearthstone #showtooltip hearthstone /use nomounted Hearthstone /dismount mounted /use nomounted, nomodifier:alt Tawny Windrider /use nomounted, modifier:alt Red Skeletal Warhorse This one will make you ride your normal mount on the main land, ride your flying mount in outland, and hearthstone on rightclick. If you alt+click it, it'll summon your normal mount wherever you are. Downside is that is always gives an error message on screen. There is no easy way around this. The icon and tooltip will show your cooldown of your hearthstone. If you put the icon on the Questionmark icon, it'll also show the hearthstone icon. And here is the shortened version of the above: #showtooltip /use button:2,nomounted Hearthstone /stopmacro flying /dismount mounted /use button:1,flyable,nomodifier:alt Blue Windrider; button:1,modifier:alt Great White Kodo; And another one. Alt+click to summon land mount even in Outland, click normally to summon whichever mount you can use, and ctrl+click to use your Hearthstone. #showtooltip /cast mod:alt Red Skeletal Warhorse; mod:ctrl Hearthstone; flyable Tawny Windrider; Red Skeletal Warhorse Flying/Ground mount no error message /dismount mounted,noflying /stopmacro nooutdoors mounted /use mod:alt noflyable Horn of the Frostwolf Howler; Blue Windrider This macro will automatically mount you on your preferred flying mount while in Outland and mount you on your preferred ground mount while in Azeroth. Also allows for one extra mount by pressing the alt key. This macro will not dismount you while flying. Another flying/ground mount, no error message #showtooltip nomodifier:alt 0 7; 0 6 /stopmacro indoors combat /use nomounted, nomodifier:alt 0 7; nomounted 0 6 /stopmacro nomodifier:alt /dismount mounted I choose to use instead of item names, which makes the macro smaller. You highly never move around with your mounts, so its intended. Also used showtooltip, because if love to use question mark icon. To Use Paladin Flying/Ground Mount /stopmacro indoors /use flyable Reins of the Onyx Netherwing Drake; Summon Charger Summons your flying mount if in Outlands, or your Charger if on Azeroth. Does give error messages if in Azeroth or if moving. Also dismounts you from either mount if clicked on again. No Dismount Flying /stopmacro flying /dismount mounted /use outdoors,nomounted,flyable Golden Gryphon; outdoors,nomounted Stormpike Battle Charger This is similar to the above, except it prevents a dismount from occurring if you're in the air and doesn't let you force use of the ground-mount. Ultimate Mount Macro #showtooltip /stopmacro flying /use nomounted,flyable,nomodifier:alt Swift Green Windrider /stopmacro flyable,nomodifier:alt /userandom nomounted Great White Kodo,Horn of the Frostwolf Howler,Whistle of the Black War Raptor /dismount mounted Will dismount you if you're already mounted, except if you're flying. Will summon Flying Mount if in Outland and ALT is not pressed. Will summon a random Ground Mount if not in Outland or if ALT is pressed. The macro is 251 characters, so not much room for more mounts, unless you remove the #showtooltip. Second Ultimate Mount Macro #showtooltip /stopmacro flying /use flyable, nomounted Reins of the Onyx Netherwing Drake; nomounted Reins of the Swift Frostsaber /dismount noflying This first determines if you're in a flyable zone, then either loads your flying mount, or your ground mount. Right-clicking will dismount you, unless you're flying. -- Kjasi Yet Another Ultimate Mount Macro #showtooltip /use nomounted,flyable,nomodifier{FLYINGMOUNT} /use nomounted,flyable,modifiernoflyable {GROUNDMOUNT} /dismount flying,modifier /dismount mounted Replace: {FLYINGMOUNT} with the name of your flying mount eg. Ebon Gryphon Replace: {GROUNDMOUNT} with the name of your ground mount eg. Reins of the Swift Stormsaber Like the above flying mount macros this macro also allows automatic choosing of flying mount when possable and dismount while flying with a monifier (Shift, Alt or Ctrl). Note this macro does not use the /stopmacro directive makeing it, if nothing else, simple to read To Use The (Most?) Ultimate Mount Macro #showtooltip /dismount mounted,noflying button:2,mounted /use nomounted,flyable,nobutton:2 Golden Gryphon; nomounted Swift White Steed This macro uses your flying mount when it can be used, and your non-flying when it cant. It also uses your non-flying if you right click the macro. Clicking the macro will dismount you, unless you are flying, however right clicking it will dismount you, even if you are flying. The macro is 190 charactes, so by changing the 'use' to 'userandom' and adding multiple mounts, you can make it a bit more fun! - Mellya, Darth'Remar To Use Random Mount and Vanity Pet Macro /target Speedy /use noexists,nomounted Turtle Box /userandom outdoors,nomounted,flyable Reins of the Azure Netherwing Drake, Swift Red Gryphon;outdoors,nomounted Great Green Elekk, Swift Palomino /dismount /use noexists Turtle Box /cleartarget A variation on the random mount macro. In addition to choosing a random flying or ground mount, this macro looks for a vanity pet by name and summons it if the pet is not found when using the macro to mount or dismount. If mounted, the macro will do the following: /target Speedy /dismount /use noexists Turtle Box /cleartarget If not mounted, the macro will do the following: /target Speedy /use noexists,nomounted Turtle Box /userandom outdoors,nomounted,flyable Reins of the Azure Netherwing Drake, Swift Red Gryphon;outdoors,nomounted Great Green Elekk, Swift Palomino /cleartarget While neat, this macro is not without it's problems. It's long, and in the version presented here is 252 characters. This can be resolved by using bag slot numbers instead of item names, or for extra space you can eliminate the randomization of mounts altogether. Also, if a nearby player or NPC has a similar name to your pet, the macro may fail to summon your pet. This is unavoidable as there is no other way to check for a vanity pet as pet and nopet conditionals only work with combat pets. With a vanity pet out, nopet will always return TRUE and pet will always return FALSE. Also contributing to the macro's size is that the pet is deliberately called twice in the macro. The vanity pet item must be handled differently depending on whether you're mounting or dismounting. -- Tacotom, Blackhand Equip Riding Crop #showtooltip Snowy Gryphon /equip mounted Xi'ri's Gift /dismount mounted /equip nomounted Riding Crop /use nomountedSnowy Gryphon /use modifier:altPalomino Bridle This is a very handy macro that will do a plethora of mount-related things. First, if just clicked (or hotkey is used) it will summon your flying mount (change Snowy Gryphon to your particular flying mount type). If its alt-clicked (or alt+hotkey is pressed) it will summon your ground mount (change Palomino Bridle to your particular ground mount type). Also, any time you use it and are not mounted it will first equip your riding crop (can be changed to use Carrot on a Stick if you desire) and then continue to use the selected mount. If you are already mounted it will dismount and equip your original trinket (replace Xi'ri's Gift with whatever trinket you normally have in the top trinket slot). In addition this macro avoids all error messages from appearing on the screen. You can also edit the first line to have it show the tooltip of whichever mount you prefer, or leave it out if you dont want any tooltip displayed. If you select the ? icon when you create this macro it will display the picture for your original trinket, so I would suggest selecting a picture that represents your mount from the possible choices when creating. Equip Riding Crop/Trinket Flying/Ground /use nomounted,outdoors,flyable ; nomounted,outdoors /equip nomounted,outdoors Riding Crop /equip mounted /equip indoors /dismount mounted This macro will use the appropriate mount depending on if you're in Outland or Azeroth. When mounting up, it will equip your riding crop, and when dismounting it will equip your . If the mounting is interrupted this will not work correctly. It also has an extra clause to equip your if you use it indoors. This is useful if you walk indoors and forget to hit your macro to dismount (in other words, you were dismounted automatically for being indoors). You can tap this macro again and it will equip your trinket for you. Just make sure to replace <...> with your respective equipment. This should also work for paladins and warlocks, since /use and /cast are inter-changeable. Variation /use flyable, nomodifier:ctrl ; nomounted /equip outdoors, nocombat, nomodifier:shift Riding Crop /equip mounted indoors combat /dismount noflying This is a variation of the above macro that I came up with. It has similar functions in that it will choose the flying mount or regular mount based on what can by used, equips the riding crop and reequips your other trinket on dismount. I added the combat condition for reequipping the original trinket in case you are forced off your mount or interrupted while mounting. Also, you can hold down shift to override the riding crop, in case you want to mount, but don't want to trigger the 30 second trinket cooldown for your original trinket when you dismount, like in a battleground. Finally, this macro will also not dismount you while flying. Keep your flying mount in Bag 3, slot 1 and your ground mount in Bag 3, slot 2. This variation does the same thing but because of the 255 character limitation, the mount names have been replaced with bag slot ID's /use flyable, nomodifier:shift 3 1; nomounted 3 2 /equip outdoors, nocombat, nomodifier:shift Riding Crop /equip mounted indoors combat Defender of the Timbermaw /dismount noflying Equip Carrot or trinket, mount random flying or ground, or dismount #show flyable item:32317; item:29471 /equip mounted Airman's Ribbon of Gallantry;Carrot on a Stick /castrandom nomounted,flyable Red Riding Nether Ray, Purple Riding Nether Ray; nomounted Reins of the Black War Tiger /dismount To stay under 255 characters, this macro uses the item numbers for the Red Riding Nether Ray and the War Tiger in the #show line. Then, it equips the Carrot on a Stick when mounting and the Ribbon of Gallantry when dismounting, then, if you are in a flyable area it casts a random flying mount between red and purple, and if in a non-flyable area (battlegrounds or not in outland) casts the war tiger. If you are mounted, it dismounts. Enable Gathering /cast nomounted /cast mounted Find Herbs /dismount This macro will assist in turning on your gathering professions when you dismount. This is near-automation of turning on a tracking ability. Note: Miners just replace "Find Herbs" with "Find Minerals". (Suggestion: Hunters may want to try this for tracking purposes also) Flying Mount if Target Exists /cast target=mouseover,exists standard mount; flying mount If you have no target under your cursor you will use normal mount. Have a target under mouse (your unitframe for instance) and you will fly (for this to work you must have your mount assigned to a key). No Dismount While Flying #showtooltip /use button:2 /console autoDismount 0 /stopmacro button:2 /use /console autoDismount 1 With Patch 2.1.0, Blizzard introduced the ability to automatically dismount in the event that you cast a spell. While this is good while using your ground mount, this is dangerously bad for most classes when using your flying mount. While there is a toggle for this in your Interface Options, the above macro will enable autodismount when using your ground mount and disable autodismount when using your flying mount. Bandage Heavy Netherweave Bandage on Self This macro will always use Heavy Netherweave Bandages on yourself, regardless of target. /use target=player Heavy Netherweave Bandage Target Specific Modfier Key /use modifier:alt,target=player Heavy Netherweave Bandage /use modifier:ctrl,target=pet Heavy Netherweave Bandage /use help Heavy Netherweave Bandage # If you Click the macro while holding down the ALT key, you will bandage yourself. # If you Click the macro while holding down the CTRL key, you will bandage your pet. # If you Click the macro by it self, you will bandage a friendly target. Heavy Netherweave Bandage Friendly then Self /use help,nomodifier:alt Heavy Netherweave Bandage; target=player Heavy Netherweave Bandage This macro will use a Heavy Netherweave Bandage on your target if you can, yourself otherwise. Unless you hold down ALT, in which case you will always bandage yourself. Cooking This consolidates the cooking button, and creating a fire. (Just make sure you have the reagents for the fire!) This is separated with simple left/right-click logic. #showtooltip Cooking /use button:1 Cooking /cast button:2 Basic Campfire Drinking Mana Potion / Water This macro will use a mana potion if you're in combat, or your favorite beverage when not in combat. Use the icon and it will show which one will be used. Substitute your item names: /use combat Super Mana Potion; nocombat Filtered Draenic Water Water / Manna Biscuit This will use Purified Dranic Water on normal click and Conjured Manna Biscuits on shift-, alt- or ctrl-click if found in your inventory. #showtooltip /use nomodifierPurified Draenic Water; modifier Conjured Manna Biscuit This macro will use your Manna Biscuits if you have any, if not will use your Naaru Rations. #showtooltip Naaru Ration /use Conjured Manna Biscuit /use Naaru Ration Mana / Healing / Dreamless Sleep Potions This macro will use a Super Mana Potion with a normal click, a Super Healing Potion with a alt- click or a Major Dreamless Sleep Potion with a ctrl- click. You can change the potions to whatever suits you best. /use nomodifierSuper Mana Potion; modifier:alt Super Healing Potion;modifier:ctrl Major Dreamless Sleep Potion Use either Trinket This macro activates the upper trinket if it is not on cooldown. If it is on cooldown, the macro tries to activate the lower trinket. This is useful if you have two trinkets on short cooldowns that do similar things (add attack power, add spell damage, add healing, etc.). You will get an error that one item is not ready every time you use this macro. /use 13 /use 14 Here is another example using /castsequence and setting the reset timer to your primary trinket's cooldown. When you use the first trinket (use the '?' icon!) you will see the icon switch to your second trinket. If you use your second trinket or wait the reset time it will switch back to your primary trink. Like above, this is useful for trinkets that do similar things, as shown in this example. /castsequence reset=90 Bladefist's Breadth, Blackhand's Breadth Another version of this macro is this: /use button:1 13 /use button:2 14 This macro is useful if you have trinkets that do dissimilar things. Left-clicking the macro will use the first trinket, right-clicking the macro will use the second trinket. This example disables the annoying sound you get when your trinkets are on cooldown (credit to Syrloin on Steemwheedle Cartel): /run SetCVar("Sound_EnableSFX","0") /use 13 /use 14 /run SetCVar("Sound_EnableSFX","1") /castsequence X, Y, Z This is the same as the previous one but also disables the red error messages. In addition, the sound issue can be solved with fewer characters leaving you with extra characters for those long spell names. /script UIErrorsFrame:UnregisterEvent("UI_ERROR_MESSAGE"); /console Sound_EnableSFX 0 /use 13 /use 14 /cast Spellname /script UIErrorsFrame:RegisterEvent("UI_ERROR_MESSAGE"); /console Sound_EnableSFX 1 Racial Abilities Blood elf One key Arcane Torrent and Mana Tap This macro will bind Arcane Torrent and Mana Tap to one key. /cast modifier Arcane Torrent; Mana Tap Mana Tap -> Arcane Torrent This macro will cast Mana Tap the first time you use it, and Arcane Torrent the second time you use it. It will reset itself every time that Mana Tap is ready. If you use the ? icon for the macro, it will appear as the next skill in the cast sequence. #showtooltip /castsequence reset=30 Mana Tap, Arcane Torrent Mana Tap / Arcane Torrent This macro is my personal variation on the one above. I didn't like that I couldn't use Arcane Torrent if my target couldn't be mana tapped, so I made this macro. It's main additional feature is that the cast sequence only goes if you have a target, otherwise it will simply use Arcane Torrent. This is mostly to catch a rogue that just stealthed or vanished near you, although you could quickly deselect your target if you needed to use Arcane Torrent. #showtooltip /castsequence target=target,exists reset=30 Mana Tap, Arcane Torrent /cast target=target,noexists Arcane Torrent Mana Tap / Arcane Torrent This macro is a one-button condensing of the two abilities. If you left-click the button, you cast Mana Tap. If you right click, Arcane Torrent. #showtooltip /cast button:1 Mana Tap(Racial) /cast button:2 Arcane Torrent(Racial) Forsaken One-key Will of the Forsaken and Cannibalize This macro will use Will of the Forsaken if in combat, or Cannibalize if not in combat: #showtooltip /cast combat Will of the Forsaken /cast nocombat Cannibalize /cast combat,mod:alt Cannibalize /cast nocombat,mod:alt Will of the Forsaken Notice that holding down the alt button will reverse the abilities, letting the user execute Will of the Forsaken outside of combat or Cannibalize inside of combat. This manual override is included because though Will of the Forsaken is mostly a combat ability and Cannibalize is a non-combat ability, there are times when it is useful otherwise. For example, if a mob fears the player just before dying, the combat condition might be cancelled but the player runs the risk of inadventently moving into the aggro range of another mob and adding. Likewise, during a particularly long encounter a player may need to break from combat and Cannibalize to regain health while the rest of the party is still engaged. Gathering Toggle /castsequence nocombat find herbs, find minerals Simple macro now that changes between Find Herbs, Find Minerals - bind it to a mouse key and you can change it every few second or so as you run along. For hunters, warlocks, druids and paladins it is easy to add in the other tracks, or make your own. Simply substitute for one of the finds below, or add on to the end, separated only by a comma. I have included some examples here. The nocombat check in the macros is so you don't accidentally trigger a global cooldown in combat. Follow with Emote /script if UnitIsPlayer("target") and UnitIsFriend("player","target") and CheckInteractDistance("target",4) and not IsControlKeyDown() then FollowUnit("target") SendChatMessage("is following "..UnitName("target")..".","EMOTE") end The use of this macro is the equivalent to following a unit, like keying "/f", and typing "/me is following %T." If your target is not a friendly player within following range or the control key is down, it is not verbose. Engineering Use or Swap Trinket #showtooltip /use nobutton:2 Z /equipslot button:2 Z X Y This will use the trinket in slot Z, unless you click button 2, in which case it will equip the trinket at bag coordinates X,Y. Useful for engineers with multiple trinkets on separate cooldowns (i.e. Goblin Mortar and Goblin Dragon Gun in slot 13, Goblin Bomb Dispenser and Mithril Mechanical Dragonling in slot 14). Fishing /equip Pole, nomodifier:alt Seth's Graphite Fishing Pole /equip modifier:alt Mana Wrath /equip modifier:alt Lamp of Peaceful Radiance /cast Pole, nomodifier:alt Fishing This macro is handy in that on a regular click (or hotkey press) it will equip your fishing pole (simply change Seth's Graphite Fishing Pole to the name of whichever pole you use), and when pressed again will begin fishing. On an alt-click (or alt+hotkey) it will re-equip your normal weapon(s). If you use a two hand weapon, simply take out the third line and change Mana Wrath to your own main weapon, otherwise if you use two change Mana Wrath and Lamp of Peaceful Radiance to your own particular weapons. This macro also avoids any error messages from popping up. You could also add to this macro to have it swap out a Lucky Fishing Hat or gloves with the fishing enchant as well, if you had them. Another, more simple, fishing macro is this: #showtooltip Fishing /cast button:1 Fishing /use button:2 x y Replace x and y with the container location of your fishing pole (bag slot and item slot respectively.) A right-click will equip or unequip a fishing pole, and a left click will cast a lure. Note though that this macro only works with two-handed weapons and not a single-handed weapon and an offhand item, shield, or weapon; if you are going to use other than a two-handed item, use the first macro. Here is a more elaborate version: #showtooltip Fishing /equip Pole, nomodifier:alt x y /equip modifier:alt x y /cast Pole, nomodifier:alt, nomodifier:ctrl Fishing /use modifier:ctrl x z /use modifier:ctrl 16 It will equip your fishing pole if not equipped, or cast Fishing. If you hold alt it will equip your weapon. If you hold ctrl it will use a fishing lure. The bag number is x, y is the slot your fishing pole is in, z is the slot for the lures. Again this works best if you have a two-handed weapon. Fish Counting If you want to keep track of how many of a specific kind of fish you have, use the icon and this macro: #show Speckled Tastyfish Battleground /yell "%n, stop running so I can heal you!" This is a simple macro for a healer in a battleground. Often your heal targets will be running away from battle, so you must tell them to stop running. Battle map /script BattlefieldMinimap_LoadUI(); /script if( BattlefieldMinimap:IsVisible() ) then MiniMapBattlefieldFrame.status = ""; BattlefieldMinimap:Hide(); else MiniMapBattlefieldFrame.status = "active"; BattlefieldMinimap:Show(); end This macro will toggle the battle map in every region, just like in the battlegrounds and the areas with outdoor pvp. Take care to combine lines 2 through 4 as shown above into a single line (put a space at the end of each line and remove the linebreak). Shift- M toggles the battlemap for all zones without the need for this macro. There is also an option in the menu to control default settings of the battlemap. Interface Sell all grey items /script for bag = 0,4,1 do for slot = 1, GetContainerNumSlots(bag), 1 do local name = GetContainerItemLink(bag,slot); if name and string.find(name,"ff9d9d9d") then DEFAULT_CHAT_FRAME:AddMessage("Selling "..name); UseContainerItem(bag,slot) end; end; end Get all money from mail items (Good for Auction House sales) /script CheckInbox(); for m=GetInboxNumItems(),1,-1 do TakeInboxMoney(m); end If there is any money in any of your mail messages it will be collected. As for the Auction House messages, once the money is collected the message will be removed. Your mailbox must be open before the script will work. Get Frame Name /print GetMouseFocus():GetName() or /script DEFAULT_CHAT_FRAME:AddMessage(GetMouseFocus():GetName()); You can bind this macro to a hotkey, then hover your mouse over a frame and press this macro, and the name of the frame under your mouse will go to the chat frame. This is mostly useful to help find addons that are making odd frames on the screen. Get Item Number /script local infoType, info1, info2 = GetCursorInfo(); if infoType "item" then DEFAULT_CHAT_FRAME:AddMessage(info1); end This macro uses the script language to obtain the item number of what is on the cursor and displays it in the chat window. Very useful for shortening macros by replacing long item names with item:nnnn. Put the macro temporarily on the main macro bar, click on the item and hit the hot key of the macro to see the item's number. One-click daily quests (Horde) Skettis/Blade's Edge dailies #show mounted Skyguard Bombs; Fel Gland /use mounted Skyguard Bombs /use mounted Skyguard Blasting Charges /use mounted Booterang /stopmacro mounted /use Banishing Crystal /stopcasting /use Yarzill's Mutton /stopcasting /use Wrangling Rope These are all items used in the daily quests (Ogri'la, Skyguard and Netherwing) put together in a single button. In its icon it will show how many Fel Glands you already have collected when you are unmounted, as this is the only quest you need drops for. Mounted it will show the cooldown of the Skyguard Bombs. It won't show the cooldown on the blasting charges nor the number of Apexis Shards you possess though (unless you change the #show line, of course). Isle of Quel'Danas dailies #show mounted item:34475; item:34338 /use mounted item:34475 /use mounted item:34489 /equip item:35233 /use flyable 1 /stopmacro mounted /use dead item:34368; item:34338 /use dead item:34414; item:34533 /use item:34483 /use item:34255 There are so many quest items associated with Quel'Danas dailies that they all had to be converted to item ID format to save space. If you choose the ? for the icon, it will show while mounted and the number of you currently have while unmounted. Here's a list of the quests and quest items included in the macro: Phase 1 * for † / * for † / Phase 2 * for † / * for † / * for Note: This macro DOES NOT include the item for † / Phase 3 * for † / Note: This macro DOES NOT include the item for Phase 4 * for † / Misc * for (both the EQUIP and USE needed for the quest) Quest Objectives /script i = GetNumQuestLeaderBoards(); for j = 1, i, 1 do a1, a2, a3 = GetQuestLogLeaderBoard(j); SendChatMessage(a1, "PARTY"); end; Use: Sends your current quest objectives to party chat. This way, you don't have to constantly type to party members how many of each creature you need to complete a quest. bugged: always displays the first item, even if it's not being tracked. Questing Dialogue Bypass This macro will do the following: Attempt to bypass any initial dialogue with an NPC (such as a banker or flightmaster, or any NPC with only one quest available), Select the first quest reward available (can be dangerous if you get too addicted to this macro), Turn in a quest. Credit goes to www.Feign.org from back in the halcyon days of CC Rep farming when it was possible to get a quest done twice in one go - with a fast mount and mad skills. Do not add the command /startattack no matter how tempting it is, you'll inevitably find yourself turning in a quest in a neutral town with an opposing-faction player standing in close proximity behind the quest NPC - with hilarious consequences. Add the line /cast skill/spell of choice here at the end of macro to make it truly vital. The druid version, for example, casts Faerie Fire or Faerie Fire (Feral) depending on whether the druid is in form or not. /script SelectGossipAvailableQuest(1) /script SelectGossipActiveQuest(1) /script CompleteQuest() /script SelectGossipOption(1) /script AcceptQuest() /script GetQuestReward(1) Swap Bags /script PickupInventoryItem(20);PickupInventoryItem(71); /script PickupInventoryItem(21);PickupInventoryItem(70); /script PickupInventoryItem(22);PickupInventoryItem(69); /script PickupInventoryItem(23);PickupInventoryItem(68); Use: Swap your four bags with the first four bags in the bank. You have to be in the bank and open the window before you use the macro. Very helpful, if you have bags with your tools and other stuff you need for your jobs. Open All Bags But Leftmost One One who always opens/wants to see all bags could find this macro useful if playing as a warlock and still wants to see all bags at once but the SoulBag. /run o=OpenBag c=CloseAllBags i=IsBagOpen if i(0) and i(1) and i(2) and i(3) and not i(4) then c(); else if i(0) or i(1) or i(2) or i(3) or i(4) then c() o(0) o(1) o(2) o(3) else o(0) o(1) o(2) o(3) end;end The script works exactly the same way as the "built-in" logic (but the fact it doesn't open the leftmost (4th) bag). Please note: My SoulBag is the leftmost one but one can easily replace the code in the script above to leave closed whichever she prefers. ADDITIONAL NOTE Just realized that in v2.3.3.7799 the "CloseAllBags" function is buggy. The macro above works as intended as long as one interacts with any vendor (and sells items) and/or with the mailbox and sends attachment(s). From that particular moment one did that the fixed/default (ID:0) bag won't close anymore by calling CloseAllBags(). As a workaround, use the following macro instead: /run o=OpenAllBags c=CloseAllBags i=IsBagOpen cw=CloseBag if i(0) and i(1) and i(2) and i(3) and not i(4) then c() cw(0); else if i(0) or i(1) or i(2) or i(3) or i(4) then c() cw(0) o() cw(4) else o() cw(4) end;end which calls "CloseBag" on Bag 0 to ensure it gets closed. (Also made the macro work in case of interacting with the bank; which the first version doesn't do as that implicitly "names" the bags to open). Easy Equip Off-Hand /equipslot 17 *Your weapon name* Use: Equips the weapon you choose into your off-hand instead of your main, so you can switch back and forth between 2-Handed/1-Handed+Shield sets and Dual Wielding easily. (Select the question mark for your picture, so the icon is your weapon of choice.) /equipslot equipped:Two-Hand 16 *One-Hand Weapon name* /equipslot equipped:Two-Hand 17 *Shield name* /equipslot equipped:One-Hand 16 *Two-Hand Weapon name* Above macro allows you to quickly interchange your One-Handed+Shield with Two-Handed weapon. When One-Hand+Shield is equipped it will equip Two-Handed weapon and viceversa. Select the question mark for your picture, so the icon is your weapon of choice. Change the names of weapons and shield to the ones you currently use. If you wish to use Dual-Wield instead of One-Hand+Shield just change the second line to the weapon instead of the shield /equip equipped:Two-Hand *DPS One-Hand Weapon name* /equip equipped:Two-Hand *Off-Hand Weapon name* /equip equipped:One-Hand *Tanking Weapon name* /equip equipped:One-Hand *Shield name* /equip equipped:Shields *Two-Hand Weapon name* This macro will cycle through three sets of weapons (NOTE: If you use the same main-hand weapon for both DPS and Tanking the third line is not necessary) Cycle (Starting with Two-Hand equipped): *Cycles to Dual Wield weapons *Cycles to Tanking weapon + Shield *Cycles to *Two-Hand weapon Note: Will "double switch" trying to re-equip tanking weapons prior to Two-Hand. At the moment, I don't know how to check for One-Hand weapon in Off-Hand slot (if I did this "double switch" would not exist as that would be the requirement for equipping a shield. Category:Macros